matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Customized Machine Gun Mk.II
* ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = Main: *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2) GL: *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = Main: 99 GL: 10|capacity = Main: 50 (max 250) (100 default) GL: Up to 9 rounds (3 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |cost = *325 *280 (UP1) *285 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. It is a variant of the Customized Machine Gun with an underbarrel grenade launcher. Appearance It is a synthetic black submachine-gun, with a red firing selector near the center. It has a shoulder stock and a straight magazine. Under the handguard comes with an underbarrel grenade launcher. Strategy It deals decent damage, good fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Since it is not scoped, it is ideal for up to medium ranges for less-complicated duels. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Treat it like a stronger version of the Machine Gun with a grenade launcher. *Try to fire in bursts, the weapon's accuracy DOES decrease when spam firing. *It has high ammo (50 max on use), but burns through ammo. Take advantage of its fast reload though. *Useful as a replacement of the Simple Machine Gun, due to the similar appearance but with improved stats. *Aim very well, since its fire rate can waste the ammo if not done correctly. *The grenade launcher is a handy tool in case you encounter groups of enemies trying to surround you. **However, do not do so if you are up close and personal or even rocket jump, since you will just injure or even kill yourself in the process. Counters *Use Stealth Bracelet so even when slowed down, the enemy will have a hard time hitting you. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Circle around the enemy to avoid getting hit. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. However, be aware that it has a grenade launcher, meaning that he can dish you out even if you are hiding. *Shotguns and area damage weapons can make short work on its users. **Any high-damaging weapons regardless of the type can easily do the work, too. *Although this deals good damage, the other stats are like a Simple Machine Gun (except the mobility and accuracy). Use this to your advantage. However, keep in mind that this weapon does have a grenade launcher. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2 due to the full stock added, and also the HECU MP5 SMG from Half-life (except that the stock is replaced with a rigid one for lesser recoil, and the grenade launcher is larger as its real-world counterpart for realism). *It is essentially a variant of the Customized Machine Gun due to an inclusion of an underbarrel grenade launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare Category:Remixed